Le héro de la justice et le roi démon
by Swiny
Summary: Quand ils étaient jeunes, il y avait cette BD qu'il lisait ensemble. Son frère n'en a lu que 3 tomes. Lui, il les a tous lu. C'est comme ça qu'il savait que le roi démon ne gagnait pas à la fin… Et il avait cru cela jusqu'à la toute fin.


**Fanfiction My hero academia: "Le héro de la justice et le roi démon"**

 **Avertissement:**

Boku no hero academia que ce soit l'œuvre, l'univers ou les personnages, ne m'appartient pas. Cet œuvre appartient à son créateur uniquement. Néanmoins, le concept de cette fanfiction m'appartient mais je n'en tire aucun profit ou bénéfice. Merci de vous référenciez à cet avertissement pour ce chapitre et tous ceux qui suivent.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

J'avais une soudaine envie d'écrire sur "all for one" et "one for all" premier du nom après avoir lu le dernier manga de la série.

Si vous aussi vous avez des soudaines envies de lecture quelconques ou que vous avez simplement envie de discuter ou de me donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas à me MP ou à poster dans les commentaires… Parce que ça fait toujours plaisir. ;)

* * *

A l'époque, lorsqu'un bébé lumineux était apparu au journal, son frère et lui n'y avaient pas prêté une grande attention. Il pouvait encore vaguement se souvenir d'un commentaire émis par son frère comme « une condition médicale bizarre » ou quelque chose dans le même style alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux les informations sur leur canapé bon marché mais c'était tout.

L'apparition de cet enfant dans la ville de Keiken en chine n'avait rien changé de particulier à leur vie pourrie. Ils étaient toujours seuls dans cet appartement miteux. Ils lisaient toujours ensembles ces mêmes trois premiers tomes de la série sans succès nommé « Héro de la justice ». Ils tentaient toujours de survivre avec les maigres revenues qu'ils possédaient et fuyaient toujours autant les services sociaux avec des sourires narquois qui n'auraient pourtant trompé personne sur leurs intentions.

En bref, lorsqu'il repensait à cette époque, il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit pour la décrire : « Ce fut quand j'étais heureux ». Il ne se souvient pas à quel moment il avait cessé de sourire. Ni quand les choses ont dégénérées au point où il devait s'affamer dans une pièce qui servait plus de prison qu'autre chose. Mais s'il y a une chose dont il était sûr à 100%, c'était à quel moment les choses ont commencées à déraper.

Certains spéculeraient qu'il s'agissait du moment où son grand-frère a commis son premier vol sans l'en informer au préalable. D'autres diraient qu'ils s'agissaient de l'instant où l'humanité a commencé à évoluer. Et il était prêt à parier qu'encore beaucoup de personne donnerait du mérite à la théorie de l'inné sur l'acquis de par sa première respiration en ce bas monde.

A tous ces spéculateurs, ils auraient simplement aimés dire le fond de sa pensée… Mais qui le croiraient de toute manière ? Ou même, qui l'écouteraient ?

C'est quand d'autres gens ont commencé à posséder à leurs tours des superpouvoirs que tout est parti en vrille. Et plus particulièrement à partir du moment où son grand-frère s'en est découvert un. Daiki s'en souvenait très bien. Ils se baladaient simplement dans le parc d'en face et son frère avait percuté assez violemment un joggeur quelconque. Une rencontre qui aurait dû a priori être inoffensive et rapidement oublié… Si le joggeur en question ne s'était pas immédiatement mis à crier à son frère de lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait pris sous le regard confus de son grand-frère qui semblait soudainement épuisé pour une raison encore inconnue. Et inévitablement, comme un signe du destin, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans l'endroit qu'il appelait « maison » son frère avait soudainement pu guérir ses ecchymoses de manière accélérée.

Avec le recul, il aurait vraiment dû avoir peur de lui plutôt que d'être sous le choc ou admiratif ce jour-là. Peut-être que s'il avait réfléchi plus qu'une seconde, qui sait, il aurait pu voir à l'avance le chaos qu'allait provoquer un tel pouvoir ? Peut-être qu'il se serait souvenu du désespoir sur le visage du joggeur au nom inconnu et que cela lui aurait permis de tuer dans l'œuf toute idée néfaste qui allait se mettre à rentrer sans prétention dans la tête de son grand-frère ?

Sauf que voilà, comme bien d'évènement de la vie, le recul nécessaire n'était possible qu'une fois l'évènement passé. Et ce, peu importe le nombre de fois où on souhaiterait posséder un bouton de réinitialisation dans le creux de sa main ou avoir un pouvoir permettant de modifier de manière durable les évènements du passé. C'était l'une des pires vérités de l'existence humaine.

Là où autrefois ce tenait un grand-frère fier et fort sur qui Daiki pouvait toujours compter en toute circonstance se tenait un monstre d'ordre, un seigneur criminel manipulateur qui apportait de l'espoir au gens, et ce, jusqu'au moment où il leur faisait payer cet espoir en les transformant en affreux serviteurs répondant uniquement à sa volonté. Comment les gens n'avaient pas encore compris cela, le frère cadet du duo ne le comprenait pas. Croyaient-ils tous vraiment qu'il s'agissait tout bêtement d'une histoire simple de loyauté envers un homme charismatique créant un empire criminel stable tel un Moriarty glorifié ? Ne voyaient-ils jamais que son aide et sa générosité ne sont en réalité que mensonges et manipulations envers ce qu'ils voyaient comme de potentiels jouets à briser ? Apparemment non…

Personne ne voyait la folie derrière les actes de cet homme qui aimait se faire appeler « maître », « sensei » ou encore « All for one ». Cette folie furieuse qui avait transformé son grand-frère bien aimé en un maniaque de contrôle qui aimait se prendre pour Dieu. Cette même folie qui contrôlait chacun de ses actes au point de garder sous clé sa seule faiblesse, la seule chose vraiment précieuse à laquelle il tenait, parce que celui-ci le défiait et refusait d'être un acteur principal dans son monde illusoire.

C'était drôle, non ? A quel point un monde imaginaire comme celui du « héro de la justice » pouvait inspirer durablement deux individus de manière très différente. L'ainé devenant une copie conforme du roi démon et de son monde utopique rempli d'oppression et de tyrannie. Et le cadet s'inspirant de ce qu'il avait lu seul dans le noir sur les idéaux du fameux héro de son enfance et ce, sans savoir que ce serait sa dernière lueur d'espoir dans la toile que construisait patiemment son frère autours de lui. Sans savoir que dans quelques heures, son frère viendrait dans ce qu'il aimait appelé intérieurement sa « cellule » afin de lui parler de sa journée et de le convaincre de rejoindre son monde prétendument utopique. Sans savoir que celui-ci franchirait la dernière ligne établie entre eux en forçant un alter à l'intérieur de lui. Sans savoir que 200ans plus tard, la confrontation entre All for one et one for all continuerait encore.

Sans savoir que des siècles plus tard, un de ces nombreux successeurs regarderaient ce souvenir depuis sa chambre à Yuei…


End file.
